


Dear Winifred

by onehetaliaotaku



Series: Welcome to Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehetaliaotaku/pseuds/onehetaliaotaku
Summary: Just three years after being sucked into the portal and thrown for the ride of his life, Stanford Pines finds himself sitting at a bar at a Federation space outpost thinking about his biggest regret and a girl that he fears he has lost forever. Surprise hits him when he meets a familiar face at the bar and gets himself in a game of questions. Songfic. "Wake me up" By Avicii, performed by the cast of Glee.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Original Female Character(s), Stan Pines/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Welcome to Gravity Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720534
Kudos: 1





	Dear Winifred

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there amazing fans! I hope that you all are doing well, especially during this time of quarantine. I had this idea pop into my head while watching a tribute to Stanford on YouTube and reading the story called "Scientists don't visit brothels" by guilty_pleasures_abound. If you haven't read their story, please do! It's an amazing story! This is my first fanfic of Gravity Falls and since I love Ford so much I finally decided to write about him and his OC that I made for him, Winifred P. Davis. I think I might make a series of one shots that go along with the big story I'm writing for them and Stan x Raina. (Not sure yet though, I may just do a seperate soulmate AU for Ford x Winifred as well honestly). I hope that you guys enjoy this story. Ford and Stan Pines as well as much of the source material belong to Alex Hirsch. "Wake me up" Belongs to Avicii

**Feeling my way through the darkness  
guided by a beating heart   
I can’t tell when the journey will end   
but I know where to start **

He sat there at the bar of yet another strange space outpost, his soft brown eyes spanning out to see the many stars twinkling just outside of the windows. A lot was on his mind at the current moment as he tapped the end of his pen against the hard rock surface of the bar. A glass of rum and coke sat not far from him, untouched. He thought a drink would help him relax or at least help him find his words, but nothing seemed to help that. All of his thoughts revolved around one person, a person he was unsure of being able to even see again. Yet here he was writing a letter to her.

Being out in the multiverse was crazy on its own, hell he once had hope that he would find his way back to Earth dimension 42, but that hope ran thin tonight. The hope of seeing her smiling face, hearing her laugh, seeing her determination as they solved dungeons, or even just hearing her calming perspective on things while taking notes on anomalies was being lost. The worst part of it all was not that he was lost out here trying to get home, but that she was lost as well. She had been lost months before he had found himself stuck here, he had slaved away all alone for that time just trying to get her back from an accident that he wished would’ve never happened.

That night that he fought with Stanley he had been at his wits end. He could no longer bear knowing that he had created a machine with such power, a machine that took her away from him. That night he just wanted it all to end, wanted it to just be like the nightmares that his so called “Muse” would give him for disobeying. Sadly he knew it was not that simple, it never would be again.

Stanford had so many regrets from those days back in his lavatory in Gravity Falls. Tonight though, one regret stood out over all of them and the reason why was because it was her birthday. The regret on his mind tonight was the regret that he would never get to tell Winifred how he felt for her. Sadly as each year passed on this very day he was cruelly reminded of that regret because it seemed like every year on this day, a version of himself and Winifred would show up. Most of the years he met the other versions they ended up being happy, in fact according to his calculations only about 1% of them all had ended negatively. Like his own.

**They tell me I’m too young to understand  
They say I’m caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don’t open my eyes   
well that’s fine by me **

_“Ford I’m scared for you, I know that you’re desperate to figure this out, I know the grant money will run dry soon. Let me ask you this though, is the dangerous journey that we’re about to embark on really worth all of that?” She asked him in an almost pleading manner as they sat on the front porch of the cabin that they called their home._

_The summer sun was slowly setting behind the large red wood trees in the Gravity Falls forest and the crickets began to wake up the night with their chirps. This was something that they usually did together after a long day of research or work on experiments. “Winnie we have to, I don’t know any other way out of this, besides wouldn’t be worth it for us to know that this could be our Bermuda Triangle? A place that we can both belong for once? If we don’t do something soon Winnie then the dream will have to be lost” He countered trying to be a little reassuring to his lab partner and close friend. He didn’t want all of their current work to have been for nothing, but if they didn’t prove anything soon then they would be discredited and shunned from the science world forever._

_“No it won’t, Ford are you saying that everything we have done here would be completely worthless without this machine? You’ve invented some really amazing things that could help humanity. We’ve discovered cryptids and creatures thought to have never existed, we have not been out here for nothing you know” Winifred reminded him and then she softly scooted closer to him. “Even if you really think that we have…there’s no place I would rather be than right here with you” Winifred said softly and then rested on her head on his shoulder._

_“I know what you mean Winnie, I know that you mean well, but I just don’t want all of our research and time to be discredited, especially since I dragged you into this. Please just trust me, I promise you that you won’t regret this” Ford replied with a soft sigh and then he wrapped a protective arm around her waist._

_Then it was Winnie’s turn to sigh softly. She nodded and gently looked up at him with her uncovered brown eye. “I know Fordsey I know…I trust you, I always will” Winifred replied and then she lightly stroked his fluffy brown hair._

**So Wake me up when it’s all over  
when I’m wiser and I’m older   
All this time I was finding myself   
and I didn’t know I was lost **

“Hey there fella… fella? Can ya hear me fella?” A female voice called bringing him back out of his thoughts on that very memory. A single tear threatened to fall from his warm brown eyes, but he held it back as he slowly looked around for the voice that called him.

Sure enough it was the bar tender behind the bar. He blinked for a moment as he studied her features. The older woman looked familiar, not in a bad way that would cause him to run because of his wanted status in a few dimensions, but in a way that needed. The woman had the familiar silver and white streaked hair, an eye patch covering her normally brown eye and leaving the blue one visible. It was Winifred, but not his Winifred.

“I noticed you haven’t touched your drink there Sixer, something wrong?” The woman’s voice asked almost surprising the brown hair man off of his bar stool. He really had not expected for her to know who he was so easily, most of the other Winnie’s and Ford’s hadn’t known his true identity or if they did it was by accident.

“H-How did you…?” Ford started only to be cut off by the female.

“First off you’ve been sitting there mumbling to yourself about something and staring out at the stars every five minutes. I know ya like the back of my own hand Stanford Pines, speaking of hands don’t think that I didn’t noticed the six digits on those hands of yours. That was the real dead giveaway” Winifred replied cleaning one of the glasses that one of her servers had just brought back to the bar. “You didn’t exactly answer my question though, are ya alright Stanford?” Winifred continued, this time her voice carrying more worry in it than anything else.

Ford sighed and then he finally noticed the drink that had been set down on the bar for him. He inspected it for a moment and then he brought it to his lips and took a sip. He then set the glass back down and looked at the counter surface. “Not really…Winifred?” He inquired almost unsure of himself. He was indeed unsure of himself because he remembered in one dimension that Winifred’s name was in fact Wendy or he couldn’t forget her male counterpart that was named Windsor.

His unsureness elicited a chuckle from Winifred and then she came around and sat down on the stool next to him. “Yeah I’m Winifred P. Pines sugar, what dimension and time period are ya from if ya don’t mind me askin ya” Winifred asked turning her attention to younger man who looked so much like her own husband. She noticed his more distraught form though, he looked like he had been through a lot and suffered a lot. It made her own heart ache a little, but then again she was a sucker for the poor souls that wandered into this dive attached to the Space Federation outpost.

Ford’s eyebrows raised as she introduced herself. ‘Pines?’ did that mean that he married her in this dimension? If so where was he and why were they here at this outpost? He knew he could ask her those questions soon as well, but for now he decided to answer her own question to him first. “U-Uh I’m from Earth Dimension 42 and the year that it was when I got sucked into the portal was 1981. What dimension is this and what year?” He asked her curiously seeing that she did look much older than she normally would’ve and from the last time he had seen his Winifred.

Winifred stared widely at him for a minute and then she face palmed and then she proceeded to get up and go behind the counter. She poured an amber liquid into a glass and leaned against the counter. “So you’re the damned fool that went and messed around with Bill Cipher huh? I take pity on you Pines, you’re gonna have a rough ride ahead of ya. Is that what’s bothering ya so much, thinking about Cipher?” Winifred asked him and then she poured some more rum into his glass, he looked like he needed it.

**I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands   
I hope I get a chance to travel the world   
But I don’t have any plans **

Ford watched her reaction quizzically for a moment. He had been warned by Rick Sanchez that there would always be versions of him that would know of his mistakes. At the time he thought that Rick was just trying to scare him, but now he knew that Rick had not been lying. He sighed and rested his head against the counter of the bar. He knew that it wasn’t in his best interest to even inquire what Winifred’s counterpart had meant, but he still waited for her to answer as he thought about what she had said to him.

Winifred took his silence as him waiting on her to answer him about the time period and what dimension this had been. She realized that he probably wanted to make sure he could trust her before spilling out his worries. Even if she wasn’t a total stranger she still was a stranger to him. “This is Earth dimension 52 and the year is 2020. You’re probably wondering about a lot of things since you aren’t from here…Alright I have a proposition for ya Fordsey, let’s play a game of questions huh? I’ll ask you a question and you answer then in return you ask me a question and I’ll answer. We can do this until the end of my shift because then my Ford will be wanting to take me out to celebrate my birthday, but that’s beside the point. Do we have a deal?” Winifred asked holding out her glass of whiskey for him to clink his glass with to seal the deal. She already knew how traumatic a simple handshake would be on him so she wanted to be fair to him, she had only heard of some of the horrors that dimension 42 would have to face in the future.

Ford showed a small inkling of a smile and then he nodded and clinked his rum and coke against her glass. “You’ve got a deal Winifred, I don’t exactly have anything else better to do at this current moment anyway” He answered softly and blushed a little as he studied her blue eye, the eye that she didn’t show often in his home dimension.

Winifred smiled a little again herself and then she grabbed the bottle of whiskey she was drinking from and came back to sit back down next to him. “So then are ya gonna answer my question from earlier? What’s on your mind Fordsey?” Winifred asked turning her body on the stool so that she could face him and give him all of her attention.

Ford paused for a moment. He looked at her, studying her features again like he would never be able to see her again. Before he found himself staring at her for too long he took a deep breath and then he took a swig of his rum and coke. “Well it’s nothing to do with Cipher…not directly anyways. You see today is your birthday, in my dimension it would be my Winifred’s birthday as well… I guess you could day I have a few regrets about today” He explains a bit vaguely and then he takes another swig of his drink. “So you and me are married in this dimension? Did I ever figure out the weirdness theory in Gravity Falls?” Ford asked her in return not realizing that he had asked two questions instead of one.

Winifred chuckled a little, his eagerness reminding her of when her Stanford had been younger. She decided to let his double question slide, he seemed to have brightened up a little bit which to her was a good sign. “Yes, that we are Stanford, in fact we have twin grown up kids. A girl named Mary and a boy named Skipper. To answer your second question, no you didn’t, but we both realized that it wasn’t as important when we saw spikes of paranormal activity around the world. A lot of things changed when you almost lost your brother.” Winifred replied taking a sip of her whiskey and then thinking back to that night.

It had been a rough and terrifying night for all three of them, a night that she would never forget. Stanley’s attempted suicide.

She quickly shook her head and pulled herself away from those dark thoughts and then she looked over at the younger Ford again. “You said you had some regrets when it came to your version of me, so I ask you to please explain if it isn’t too much” Winifred asked her companion and then she looked down at his hand and studied it for a moment, it was as if she was looking for something and then the realization sort of hit her. To be sure though, she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

**I wish I could stay forever this young  
not afraid to close my eyes   
life’s a game made for everyone   
and love is the prize **

Ford paused for another moment and then he hid his face in his hands, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. At this thought he chugged the rest of the rum and coke in the glass and then he turned to look at her again. “Ever since the day I met her I’ve had this warm and bubbly feeling inside my chest… it took her dating a complete jerk during sophomore year for me to realize that, well, I love her. My biggest regret when it comes to her is that I didn’t tell her how I felt before it was too late” Ford answered and then he found that he couldn’t really look at her when he said that. He then fiddled with a pin that was on the inside of his coat, his eyes focused on it out of fear about what she would say to him. After a moment he cleared his throat a little. “You said that I almost lost my brother, which one?” He asked curiously after a moment. As he asked this, Winifred filled his glass with some more Coke as she didn’t want him to get drunk and then have to leave him to his own devices.

Winifred, now back behind the bar, leaned herself against the hard surface and looked up at Ford through a sad gaze. “Which one do ya think Fordsey? Think about it for a moment” Winifred answered scratching the back of her head, she almost feared to look at his reaction.

“S-Stanley? Stan almost commit suicide?” Ford asked her, a look of shock crossing his face. His demeanor grew even more anxious then it already had been and he grew pale as a sheet. ‘What if Stanley already did that back home in his dimension? What if he was too late?’ Ford quickly dismissed those questions. He knew his Stanley was too tough to resort to that unless his criminal record came back to haunt him enough.

Winifred sighed and nodded softly. “Yes Stanley. We almost lost him to a drug overdose, now Stan isn’t a drug addict in this world, but he felt so much desperation and worthlessness that he almost overdosed. It was that night in the hospital that my Ford decided that this theory was going nowhere. It didn’t stop us from wanting to explore the supernatural, but this time we would do it while completing the original childhood dream that my Ford and Stanley had. We sailed around the world discovering and inventing so many things, Stanley found a half Alien half Human woman he fell in love with and it was because of her that my Ford discovered a new way to space travel. He called ‘The Warp Theory’ and here we are” Winifred answered explaining what she could to Ford without giving anything that could alter his dimension. After a moment she stretched a little and then it was her turn to ask another question of him. “Alright Fordsey next question, any reason why you didn’t tell your version of me that you had feelings for her?” Winifred asked and then she downed her last glass of whiskey for the night.

Ford’s face heated up even more and then he trained his eyes on his pin attached to his overcoat again. “Well there were a few reasons I guess…I worried mostly that she wouldn’t feel the same for me and then I would ruin our friendship as well as make our research awkward. I guess I was afraid of losing her then, I just wish I would’ve known then that I was going to lose her anyway,” Ford answered and then he ran a hand along his face trying to disguise the tear from earlier as it finally fell.

Winifred saw this and gently she took a napkin and dabbed the tear away from him. She felt so bad for this version of Ford, she wished that there had been an easier way to help him, but she knew there wasn’t. Her eyes studied the pin on his jacket and it brought her back to when she gave her Ford a similar pin except it was blue and not red. It then gave her an idea of just how she could help him, it wouldn’t change anything about his dimension if he had already been planning to do it anyway.

“Ok let me ask you this then Stanford, how many dimensions have you visited so far on your quest to get home?” Winifred asked and then she softly stroked his fluffy brown hair in hopes that the effect worked on him as it worked on her own Ford.

Ford closed his eyes for a moment and allowed her touch to calm him down. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “So far I’ve visited almost 150 of them just trying to find my way home” Ford said sadly, his fingers gently brushing the cool metal of the enamel pin on his jacket.

Winifred felt even worse at his answer, she knew he had a lot more to discover before he would find his way back to dimension 42. From what she had heard from dimension hoppers and pirates that had traveled through her bar, dimension 42 was one of the most elusive and difficult to find dimensional openings. For his sake, she would keep her hope up, he needed her to. “Alright, you’re a smart man I know, so just how many of those dimensions ended with me not returning your feelings or our relationship ending badly?” Winifred asked him trying to hopefully make a point to him.

**So wake me up when it’s all over  
when I’m wiser and I’m older   
all this time I was finding myself   
and I didn’t know I was lost **

Ford looked at her with a bit of a questioning glance before he slowly answered her question. “According to my calculations about 1% out of all of the known dimensions that I’ve traveled to, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t possible for me to be part of the 1% Winifred” Ford retorted and then swiped his eyes as yet another stray tear streaked down his face.

Winifred gave a small and expectant smile to him. She then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Stanford Pines when are you gonna learn that love is not about science or calculations? You can’t always count on those to make love successful. Be yourself and if she is anything like me, she’ll love the dork inside of you like I do. If it doesn’t end up well then that’s ok, but you will never or it will be fated to fail if you don’t even try” Winifred replied and rested a hand on his cheek.

Stanford leaned his cheek into her hand, his warm brown eyes slowly looking up at her and a sniffle escaped his nose. “Y-you really believe that? Well then i-if you do, how am I supposed to even begin to tell her? Especially when she’s as lost in this multiverse as I am?” Ford asked her, for the first time all night there was a spark of hope shining in his eyes.

Winifred chuckled and placed another gentle kiss to his nose. “Well that’s up for you to decide Fordsey, I can’t dictate your future remember? But I can give you a suggestion. It will be your choice on whether you take it or not. My Ford was not always the keenest with expressing his emotions with the spoken word at first so he would just write me a letter or a poem to tell me how he felt” Winifred explained pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. She slid the paper to Ford to let him look.

Sure enough in his handwriting was a small poem of love to this Winifred. Winifred then took the piece of paper back and tucked it away in her pocket again. “I always carry that one around because it’s my favorite and it reminds me of just how much he loves me on the days we can’t be together” Winifred added and she signaled for her servers to clean up and close the bar for the night.

A few minutes later a figure came into the bar dressed in an over coat similar to Ford’s except that it was black in color. Winifred smiled the brightest smile she could and she came around the bar again. “Good evening honey, how was yours and Fidds’ in the lab?” She asked the figure. The figure removed his scarf from around his face and revealed an older looking version of Ford himself, he was the Ford of this dimension.

He smiled warmly and hugged his wife in return. “Fairly well my dear, just a few more things we need to complete our research on galorpian brain development, but that can wait. How about you birthday girl? Did you have a good day?” Stanford asked as he had not even noticed his counterpart from the other dimension yet.

“Well I was just finishing up for the day, we have a guest here that you might recognize. If I may finish talking to him first and then we can go on our date night” Winifred said softly and then she pointed the younger Ford. Stanford turned to his counterpart and his features turned to sympathetic. He knew which version of himself this was. He placed a comforting hand on Ford’s shoulder and patted softly.

“I don’t know if anyone has ever told you this Ford, but I would suggest you listen to a lady, you’ll find out that most times she’s right. Good luck 42, you’ll get home one day. Well Winnie I’ll wait right outside for you when you’re ready my love” He said sweetly and then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Ford studied his older self, he saw the light ring of grey hair mixed among the darker grey, a stubble grew on his face, his eyes looked wiser and yet still so tired. For being older, he didn’t look unhappy, but content. It made him slightly jealous for a moment because he wished his life could have gone this way. Sadly he knew that he couldn’t dwell on it. He knew what he had to do in order to get even the slightest bit similar to this dimension. “Thank you Stanford, means a lot” Ford said to his older self and then watched as his older self-leave the bar and stand outside.

Winifred turned her attention back to the younger Ford who was now slowly standing and paying for his drinks. She stopped his hand that had the currency in it and smiled happily to him. “No need Fordsey, the drink is on the house, besides you need to use all of the money you can on focusing to get home. If you ever find yourself in this dimension again, please stop by and see me. Good luck Ford 42, and promise me one thing yeah?” Winifred asked placing a soft kiss to his nose again, this causing his cheeks to burn scarlet again.

“O-Oh what’s that Winifred?” Ford asked her blinking a little as he put the currency back away in one of the pockets of his overcoat.

“Don’t give up on Winifred, I know you’ll find her and be able to go home one day, but you just can’t give up. YOU BETTER TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL WHEN YOU FIND HER SIXER OR I WILL FIND YOU!” Winifred said shouting the last part in a sort of joking manner and then she gently patted him on the back. “Good luck Stanford Pines” She said earning a small and appreciative smile from him.

“Don’t worry Winnie, I won’t, I’m not going to make that mistake again. Thanks f-for everything and H-happy birthday” Ford said softly, his tone sounding much happier than it had when he had started on this night. He gently leaned in and kissed her cheek as a birthday wish and then he collected himself and headed out of bar towards his sleeping accommodations for the night.

**So wake me up when it’s all over  
when I’m wiser and I’m older   
all this time I was finding myself   
and I didn’t know I was lost **

31 years later…

December 21st, 2012

She was sitting outside on the front porch of the Mystery Shack, both of her eyes trained on the steadily falling snowflakes that coated the redwoods in their white blanket. She had a blanket curled around her as she held a simple envelop in her hands. This envelop, she felt would decide her fate or at least it would help her decide it.

When the spring would return in a few short months Stan, Raina, and Ford had all planned to finally go on the trip that the older Pines twins had planned on going on since they were kids. A whole year on the ocean. The question she needed answered before deciding to go with them was one thing. Would Ford even want her there?

The man in question had been being rather aloof for the past few days and it worried her. Was he suffering from Bill again? He couldn’t be right? Bill was gone. The Pines family had destroyed him for good. She just noticed that Ford had been acting really strange and she wondered if it had been something that she had done. The feeling grew worse when he had said nothing to her, but instead just placed the envelope in her hand.

Winifred looked at the beautiful cursive on the envelope that read “Happy Birthday Winifred” on the outside. She nervously thumbed the envelope and then she shyly opened it.

_Dear Winifred,_

_Our lives have truly been a roller coaster, trust me when I say that it could be worse. For the longest time while being out here in the multiverse I realized that the one day that dread the most is the day that I should be happiest. That day is your birthday, why? Because I have one of the biggest regrets when I think about your birthday. Ok I know what this sounds like, but please finish reading this letter before you attack me…I promise I’ll explain what I mean. My regret is not because of you, it’s because of me. Winnie we’ve known each other since were freshmen in college. At one time I thought that not making it into my dream school was the worst thing to ever happen to me, but you taught me that it was the best. I’m not always the best with words, but I-I need to tell you something. My biggest regret was not telling you that I love you sooner. I have loved you since the day we met. I love every little thing about you my dear, from the beauty that is your two different eyes, your sweet laugh, your determination, and even the way that you care so much for everyone else in the room before yourself. I’m writing this letter to you from the 52 nd dimension where I met another version of you. She reminded me that I still have to believe that one day I will find you again and she reminded me that I need to tell you the truth before it’s too late because love isn’t science or calculations. Love is what you feel in your heart when you truly miss someone or when you can’t bear to be without them. Winifred, honey, I can’t be without you. I already tried that one the day that you were taken from me, it was my own fault and I knew I should have listened to you. For that I will forever be sorry and never expect you to forgive me. Please just know that if I can’t tell you in person, that this letter is me telling you…I’m so sorry that I’m not very good with words. I’m rather awkward at this, but I’ve never felt this way truly for anyone else in this dimension or any for that matter. I love you so much Winifred Polaris Davis, I just hope you love this dorky scientist to. _

_With all of my heart,_

_Stanford F. Pines_

Winifred had to read the letter over again to make sure she was reading it correctly and this was not some prank or cruel joke being played on her by Stanley. She saw Ford’s handwriting though, and the more she read it, she realized it was in his character to write like this.

It was decided. She was definitely going with them.

Quickly Winifred raced back inside the Mystery Shack and looked around frantically for Ford. When she spotted Stan and Raina she quickly ran up to them. “Hey guys, sorry to disturb you, but where’s Ford?” She asked and then cringed away as she saw the two of them kissing each other.

Stan laughed and pecked Raina’s nose before turning to look at the Birthday girl. “Poindexter is out back testing one of his new inventions that he was planning on taking with us Winnie, lemme guess he finally got the guts to give ya the letter eh? Go and get ‘em sweet stuff” Stanley chuckled and then he turned back to kissing Raina.

“Thanks Stan!” Winifred called and quickly raced off to the backside of the shack where Ford was supposed to be. As she was running off she heard two voices call after her. “Happy Birthday Winnie!”

Ford was outside holding a spray can in his hand and was testing the result of a new type of adhesive that he created from some of the left over alien adhesive. He was about to spray it on a broken icicle when he heard a small commotion coming from behind him. He looked behind him curiously to see the silver and white haired woman practically launch herself at him. His eyes widened for a moment as they both fell backwards and landed into a snowbank from the force of her jumping him. “W-Winnie are you…” Ford started before he was cut off by the feeling of her soft and warm lips against his. He froze for a moment, but then he slowly began to melt into the kiss. Stanford wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, his own lips beginning to kiss her back.

After a moment they had to pull away for air, both of them panting. Once Winifred found her voice again she was blushing a deep shade of crimson, she gently removed her eyepatch so that both of her eyes looked up into his soft brown ones. “I love you too Stanford F. Pines, I love you too!” She cheered and hugged him tight.

Stanford chuckled and held her closer to him, her buried his face in her hair and placed another soft kiss there. “So you read my main birthday present to you I see…does that mean you’ll come with me?” Ford asked her and smiled as he felt her nuzzle her nose into his shoulder.

“Yes my Sixer, I’m coming with you, I’m never leaving your side again” She whispers to him and then she pulls back just enough to look up at him. She then gently places a kiss on his cheek and sighs happily. “Was that why you’d been acting so weird around me for the past few days?” Winifred asked shyly and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

Now it was his turn to blush a little and he nodded gently. “You could say that…I just wanted to wait for the right time, but it ate me up inside to keep it from you for so long. I’m sorry Winnie, I hope I didn’t ruin your birthday” He says gently and then he gently lifts her up into his arms.

“What? Are you kidding me Ford? You’ve just made this the best birthday ever!” She says softly and then she giggles as he lifts her up. “Shall we go inside now before we get our own show bank?” She asks playfully as she leans her head against him.

“Perfect idea my dear, let’s enjoy the rest of your birthday” Ford replies lovingly and then he carries her back inside the Mystery Shack.

Finally the Ford’s biggest regret had been answered. He knew now that he wasn’t part of the 1%, across the multiverse he said a silent thank you to another Winifred who reminded him that love is not always science and calculations.


End file.
